Intruders in the Night
June 10th, 8:45 PM Nevada, Las Vegas, The Bellagio AM Omniance: Lucas: He's on the phone with their mom. We're in Vegas... At a hotel... Yeah... What? No... We're not twenty-one mom they wouldn't let us onto the casino floor even if we wanted to gamble... He rolls his eyes. Alright... Yuri's getting ice. He looks over at his brother who clearly isn't getting ice, he just wants to get off of the phone. Oh yeah... We ordered room service, with lobster and ice cream sundays... And we're staying at the Bellagio in a penthouse suite with multiple bedrooms and a view of the Strip right outside the window. He says everything in ridiculous sarcasm, even though that's exactly what they're doing. ...Yeah... We're staying somewhere we can afford, don't worry about it... Uh-huh... Alright. I tell him you said that... Night. Talk to you tomorrow. He hangs up the phone. He turns and looks at everyone else. AM | Edited 4:55:42 AM Arbi: Yuri: He's laying back on the couch, a bowl of unfinished icecream sundae on the coffee table infront of him. His eyes are halfway closed and looking towards the television in the dimly lit room, they're all watching Jumanji. AM | Edited 4:56:20 AM Omniance: Odie: So you finally figured how to lie to your parents by telling them the truth, but doing so sarcastically... Hmm... He continues eating his sundae. AM Omniance: Lucas: He walks over and stands behind the couch. Everyone wins. AM Arbi: Ricky: He's sitting on the couch infront of Lucas, he looks up at him briefly before looking back at the TV. Yuri: He opens his eyes a little more as he watches this part of the movie. Alan Parrish: He stands up in terror as he reads the black dome on the board. A hunter from the darkest wild... Makes you feel just like a child. Sarah Whittle: She looks up at him, worried. What is it? Alan Parrish: He whispers. ...Van Pelt. Not a moment later does a gunshot shatter the glass door, causing everyone to duck in fear. AM | Edited 5:06:53 AM Omniance: Lucas: This movie is basically our lives, only the board game is the demon inside of us and the guy shooting at us is a pip-squeak that made a pact with a demon. AM Arbi: Yuri: I'll take a weak lightning bolt than a bullet any day. AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... Odie: Who shoots lightning? AM | Edited 5:12:18 AM Arbi: Yuri: Isaac. Ricky: You shouldn't be scared of his lightning... He looks at Odie. It's the blood demon he can summon that can cut you like a hot knife through butter. AM | Edited 5:12:59 AM Omniance: Odie: He gulps slightly, and after a moment he puts his sundae down on the coffee table, having lost his appetite. ...Oh. AM Arbi: Yuri: I saw him do that before... I didn't know it was a blood demon. AM | Edited 5:17:34 AM Omniance: Lucas: So what are we doing tomorrow? Odie: I wanna go to the Stratosphere. Lucas: The wha- Odie: And there's a tour at noon that goes to Hoover Dam. Never been there, I wanna see it. Lucas: He looks at Yuri. Odie: And there's the Adventuredome! I wanna go there, it's like and in-door amusement park, full of rollercoasters! Lucas: Alri- Odie: And then there's the Fremont Street! We gotta walk down that before we leave. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at him and smiles a little, finding his excitement a little amusing. Hey, Odie... When's the last time you took a hit? AM Omniance: Odie: At like... Two in the afternoon? AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and takes out a joint, grabbing a chair on the way to the window and sitting down by it before lighting it up. AM Omniance: Lucas: So I guess you'll be in charge of the activity planning then Odie. Odie: I've been reading these tourist brochures since we checked in. He pulls two out of his pocket. Also we gotta eat dinner at the Wynn tomorrow night, they have the best restaurant in Vegas... Since we're... Livin large and stuff already. He looks at Yuri, then Ricky, then back to Lucas. Lucas: Sure. AM Arbi: Ricky: He nods a bit, still watching the movie. Yuri: He slowly exhales white smoke towards the window, becoming relaxed. ...Sounds like a plan. AM Omniance: Odie: I think I'm gonna head to bed... After I take a few hits. He looks at Yuri. To calm me down. AM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles at him. Pull up a chair. AM Omniance: Odie: He grabs one of the chairs and drags it over. Lucas: I'm going to go get ready for bed then... He walks over and grabs his bag and then drags it into the larger bedroom. AM Arbi: Ricky: He watches Lucas head into their room but decides to stay out here a little longer to finish the movie. AM Omniance: Odie: He takes a drag and holds it in. After a moment he breaths out slowly. ...Take the edge off that sugar rush from all the ice cream... He closes his eyes. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at his joint. Watch this... He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, useing telekinesis to bring his joint to his mouth and inhale without holding it. AM Omniance: Odie: Ultimate relaxation. You don't even need to move... He sounds kinda jealous. AM Arbi: About an hour later later Yuri and Odie are in their beds, both having fallen asleep quickly from being so relaxed. The living room is dark, the only light coming from the television. There's an informercial on a food dehydrator with the volume very low. Ricky: He's on the couch, having fallen asleep near the end of the movie. AM | Edited 5:49:09 AM Arbi: A soft breeze blows into the living room. A red haired teenager suddenly standing infront of the open window, his form shadowed infront of the moonlight behind him. His blue eyes look over the sleeping boy on the couch as he quiet makes his way to Yuri and Odie's room but even then his movement wakes Odie up as he enters the room. AM Omniance: Odie: His eyes quickly dart around the room, Odie doesn't really wake up like a normal person as he immediately starts to enter a slight panic if he hears a sound in the dark. He stays quiet, looking for the source so he can tell himself it's nothing and go back to sleep. AM Arbi: Alexe: He places his hand on Odie's forehead. All of his fears fade away and he drifts off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had since the day he was possessed. The red haired teenager moves away from him and walks up to Yuri's bed. He looks down at him and makes the sign of the cross on himself before whispering words in a different language that none of could understand. He finishes what he came to do and leaves the room. Ricky: He's standing in the living room, stretching out his arms before he turns off the TV. His demonic arm glows red. Alexe: He stares at the arm and watches him walk into Lucas's room, closing the door behind him. A part of him urges him to fight but he knows better and makes his way back to the window and jumps out before anyone else can wake up. AM Omniance: A dark silhouette appears at the window as he's about to jump out. Its a young woman, probably in her early twenties, or late teens, but it's difficult to say. She's wearing a long black and grey dress, her hair is done up in black curls with blood-red flowers in it. Her most notable feature is however, her make up. She has white and black skull makeup on, like someone would wear to the day of the dead, only she has red flows running down her cheeks like tears and painted across her forehead. Her eyes are also glowing an off blue-green color. She stares at him with a blank expression, baring his path. After a moment she tilts her head, like she wasn't expecting him to be there. AM Arbi: Alexe: He stares at the woman, his newly obtained invisibility keeping her from seeing him. He only has to move a little as she enters into the room, not even enough to cause his form to flicker in the slightest. AM | Edited 6:19:18 AM Omniance: She seems to sense him anyway, her empty gaze following him as he moves. She seems unsure of what to do with him for a moment before she suddenly glides over the carpet passed him, ignoring him. Black mist radiates outwards from her dark dress in a trail behind her as she heads for Lucas and Ricky's room. Alexe can make out strange twisted figments in the darkness she leaves in her wake, like small faces that form within the smoke and vanish nearly as fast as they appeared. AM Arbi: Alexe: He turns his head slightly, watching the mysterious woman make her way into the master bedroom before he steps forward, jumping out the window. AM Omniance: The door to their room opens on its own and she glides in. She turns and looks at their bed, she leans forwards slightly, still standing in the doorway. She almost seems to hunch over as she does, her glowing eyes becoming brighter as a dull whisper of something comes from her as she looks the two of them over at a distance. Lucas is splayed out over the bed, not being used to sleeping in such a large bed he's passed out in an obnoxious way that makes him take up more than half the bed, he's also kicked the covers off entirely. She looks to Ricky who isn't quite asleep yet, his burning arm glowing brightly in the darkness. A whisper radiates from her, but her mouth doesn't move. ...Demonio... The black mist around her dress pours forwards in a wave as she stands back upright, flowing over the carpet in a motion like dozens of small figures crawling towards the bed. Their movement makes strange eerie echoing sounds as they flow and crawl towards the foot of the bed. AM Arbi: Ricky: He moves his head up a little as he hears the eerie echoing and he looks down at the ground, seeing the dark figures moving about in the darkness. He holds his hand out, lighting the room up and revealing the woman in the doorway. AM Omniance: She just stares at him blankly. Her face unmoving, her gaze empty. As the black mist reaches the foot of the bed it rises up to crash down onto Lucas like a wave. AM | Edited 6:35:11 AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks from the woman to the dark figures and sees them going after Lucas. He grabs his arm and pulls him out of the way, both of them rolling off the bed before the wave can touch them. Not gonna happen. He runs up to the woman to tackles her back into the living room before she can command her darkness to go after Lucas again. AM Omniance: Despite being pulled off of the bed Lucas is in a deep sleep and doesn't wake up at all. The dark mist she commanded vanishes as he hits her, and she lets out a hollow gasp that echoes unnaturally as he pushes her back. She moves strangely as he tackles her into the living room, sliding backwards like she were on ice. She turns her head, snapping her empty gaze on Ricky. His leg is suddenly pulled out from under him and he's thrown into the wall as the dark mist pulls him away from her. As Ricky hits the wall a table with the phone on it falls over and the two clatter to the rug loudly. AM Arbi: Ricky: Getting thrown into the wall hurts him but he's been tackled enough times to be used to the painful impact. Yuri: His eyes shoot open at the sound of the table hitting the floor with Ricky. Lucas! He quickly gets up and looks out their door, seeing the dark figure. He turns invisible and walks out there. Ricky: ...Is that all you got? He grabs the leg of the fallen table with his demonic arm as he gets back up and throws it at the dark woman with all his strength. AM Omniance: She attempts to glide out of the way, but the arm slams into her shoulder and she slides, spinning once before stopping. She pauses, her head turning to look at Yuri. The glow in her eyes turns to bright its almost white. The dark mist rushes up around Ricky and drags him by the leg across the room. Te veo... Ricky is pulled up into the air and thrown by the black mist at Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: A dark robe appears over him and he quickly covers himself with it, Ricky hitting him and falling to the ground like he hit a wall, he mumbles. I'm not making that mistake again... He summons a living weapon to attack the woman with. AM | Edited 6:58:45 AM Arbi: A spear appears hovering in the air infront of Yuri. He commands it to attack the woman and it flies forward towards her. AM Omniance: The black mist rises up and slams into it like an arm, batting it away. She slides forwards towards Yuri as soon as this happens and she reaches up and seems to pull off her face, which is actually a mask, revealing a skull with burning blue-green necrogen within it. She opens her mouth and breaths out a stream of green necrogen mist towards Yuri and Ricky. AM | Edited 7:05:53 AM Arbi: Yuri: A dark chain flies out from the shadows underneath her and wrap around her neck, yanking her away and causing her green mist to miss both of them. He grabs his spear with his other dark chain and pulls it over the dark mist and down into her. AM Omniance: The spear slams down into her, tearing over her dress to reveal the top of a skeletal ribcage. No flesh at all, she seems to be wearing some kind of body suit under her dress that looks like pale skin to cover up her actual appearance. Regardless this seems to hurt her slightly and she recoils, gliding backwards until she slams against the couch. She grabs the spear with both of her hands and begins to rip it out. AM Arbi: Yuri: He manifests the rest of his dark chains and they fly out from underneath the woman, pinning her arms and legs down to the floor. He's breathing a little heavier than normal, needing to rest a moment before he can do anything else. Ricky: He gets up and looks over at the woman, wiping a little blood from his mouth. You got her? Yuri: Yeah, unless she has super strength... He tries getting a better look at her. AM Omniance: She limply struggles against the chains, obviously not very strong. However the black mist rises up in the form of hands that grab onto each chain and begin pulling them apart. After a moment one of the chains shatters. AM Arbi: Yuri: He gulps as he watches one of the dark chains break apart. I could really use your firebreath, Lucas! Ricky: He's sleeping... he won't be up for a few hours. Yuri: He growls and can't do anything but watch. AM Omniance: Two more of the chains shatter as the dark mist flows between them. She lurches forwards her skeletal mouth opening again. A stream of necroplasmic mist pours outwards towards them once again. AM Arbi: Yuri: Watch out! He pulls her neck back down but still is forced to move out of the way to avoid some of the mist. Ricky: He moves out of the way and looks at her, having enough. I'm done. He walks up to her and grabs Yuri's spear, pulling it out and lunging it down at the woman's eye socket. The spear lunges with him and breaks her skull apart. AM Omniance: She shrieks loudly, a black-mist shockwave blasting Ricky backwards and knocking all of the furniture away from her. She glides backwards until she slams into the wall, shrieking a deathly wail the entire time as she clutches at her face, which has split down the middle. She seems to be trying to hold it together with her hands, but after a moment she begins trembling and the green-blue glow inside of her flares brightly and then flashes, vanishing afterwards. Her skeletal form falls to the floor as a motionless pile of bones. The black mist seems to evaporate into nothing soon afterwards. AM Arbi: Yuri wraps himself in the black cloak again to avoid the shockwave but Ricky isn't so fortunate and is knocked backwards onto the floor again. Yuri: He lowers the cloak and it vanishes, he slowly looks around the room seeing the furniture all tossed away from where the woman was. He looks at the pile of bones and sighs. I think... I think it's dead. Ricky: He gets up and looks over as well, shaking his head and heading back to his room. I'm gonna check on your brother... Yuri: Thanks... He looks the pile of bones over to see if he can find anything else among them. AM Omniance: There's a pad of old paper, everything on it is written in Spanish, the red flowers that were in her heir have already begun to wilt and dry out. There's a few small golden pendants in the pocket of the dress. There's no other clues to who or what she is, or where she came from.